The World Without Him
by Celeste38
Summary: More of a look at the Kermit-less reality presented to us in "It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie". Enjoy! R
1. Chapter 1

**I've been toying around with writing a couple of Muppet fanfics for a while, and was inspired by IAVMMCM to write this one. The first chapter is nothing major, just an e****xplanation** **for some of the minor characters and their situations before I get to the bigger stars of the movie in future chappies. I hope everyone enjoys it! R&R!**

* * *

Scooter got out of his cage, taking a break from the dancing and the loud music by slipping out the back door. He slowly went out into the alleyway to catch his breath and let the bite of the winter air cool his skin, taking a gulp of water as he watched the snow fall. Smiling at the way it enhanced the scenery, he allowed the irritating boom of the techno music fade away. It was a beautiful night, seemingly perfect for Christmas Eve.

He glanced at his watch as a small frog walked out of the back exit, bundled up warmly, to stand beside him. "Almost time for Ms. Bitterman to close up the place, and then I can help you get home in time for Christmas!"

The young frog, a ten year old child, grinned up at his coworker's words. Grateful for the help the twenty-one year old had given him over the last few months, and for the friendship they had formed. "Have I ever told you how glad I was to become your pen pal?"

"Only every single day, Robin." Scooter replied with a playful grin, giving the amphibian a noogie before heading back inside. His five minutes were up. "Come on, Ms. Bitterman will be mad if we take too long on our break. I know I don't want to be fired on the last day of the job!"

He couldn't wait to get out of this place, and to visit family and friends on Christmas day.

The two made their way back inside the loud and crowed club, each returning to their unfortunate jobs. Scooter resumed dancing inside the cage, long ago learning to ignore his embarrassment in favor of getting a paycheck, while Robin began making his way around the large room with water bottles for sale. Passing other faces that would have been warm and familiar to him…in another life.

At the bar, Johnny Fiama flashed his trademark grin as he served the customers their drinks. In the back of his mind; however, hidden behind his smile and playboy ways, he visited his favorite daydream. Oh, what he would give to sing away to a crowded audience. To live his dream! To be appreciated for his true talent, and not the hobby he got stuck with for a job.

Similar thoughts ran through the minds of the club's two bouncers, whose appearances had been altered due to an experiment the former Dr. Bunsen Honeydew had performed a year or so earlier.

Brilliant; yet flawed, the scientist's inventions were costing more money to make than earn. And so, in a desperate attempt to 'get with the times' and receive a more stable form of income, the two of them used Bunsen's final invention to give themselves a drastic upgrade. Making them more socially acceptable in a world that just didn't seem to appreciate their wild and wacky inventions and experiments.

Ms. Bitterman had liked what she had seen when they came knocking on her door, and didn't hesitate to hire them. She had taken a special interest in Beaker…encouraging his growing obsession with body building. She liked a man with muscle, especially when he didn't speak his mind and simply followed her every word.

It was not what the man with the speech impediment wanted, but until things began to look up…he was stuck with it. He only wished that his friend, Dr. Honeydew, would get back into his old passion for science and start up on his experiments again. Beaker would happily take any craziness from the old days over the lusting from his frightening boss.

God assessed the situation as she watched Daniel and Kermit pop into this new alternate reality, one that was considerably sad in comparison to the one the frog knew and loved so much. Sitting back and quietly watching as the sad scenario played out before her very eyes…having full faith that the disturbing reveal would remind Kermit the Frog that everyone, including himself, matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the wait! We had a bad icy Noreaster in my area and lost power for 3 days, so I needed to get my thoughts straight before I began writing more of this fic. It's funny how much longer this chapter looks on Word...Oh, well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gonzo put on a smile, hoping he didn't look too desperate, as a bored looking man approached the bench he was set up at. Quickly launching into what he hoped sounded like an interesting and captivating sales pitch for his latest act: Amy the Dancing Brick. However, the smile quickly fell from his face when a strange frog hurried over to him acting as if he knew the self-proclaimed whatever, and asking why he wasn't at some party.

Which earned an eye-roll from the unimpressed customer before they walked away, making the performer feel weak in the knees as he watched his dollar-menu meal ticket leave.

"Great!" He grumbled, upset as he turned his attention to the frog and glared at him accusingly. "That was my only customer today. Thanks a lot. Thank you."

The frog, addressed as 'Kermit' by his human friend, looked bewildered as he was led away by his companion. "But, I don't understand. I don't get it…Gonzo?"

The weirdo was too upset to feel bad for the confused amphibian, continuing to glare at him. "Now, why don't you just run along? Say 'bye' to that guy for me…"

He paid little attention to the sputtering frog as he was led away, and turned to his own companion instead. Giving the lone brick a sympathetic glance, and then sat down next to it. "Oh…I'm sorry Amy."

Gonzo was exhausted, as well as starving…but he needed to keep pursuing customers if he wanted any sort of meal tonight.

It was only a matter of time before the mall was closed down, and he would be forced out into the streets. Despite how tired he was, he needed to keep trying and make the best of his time in the warm building before the doors locked and he was kicked out. Trying not to think about how cold it would be once he was thrown outside, or about how long it had been since he last had anything to eat…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, gather round!" He began again, while putting on a new smile for the last-minute shoppers who were passing by. "My name is Gonzo, and I'd like to present you to Amy: The Dancing Brick!"

* * *

Fozzie Bear stood by the back door to 'DOT'; hidden in the shadows, waiting for the giant bouncer to throw some unfortunate sap out of the club and into the former comedian's path.

The bear found himself pacing back and forth impatiently, nervous by what he was about to do…he had never stolen from anybody before. Although, he had involuntarily learned how to do it years ago when he worked at the 'El Sleazo Cafe', and never thought he'd go through with the wrong-doing in his lifetime.

However, he was out of cash…and needed money to catch the next bus out of town to take him back home as soon as possible!

Just hours earlier, Fozzie had gotten news that his mother was sick and in the hospital. To make matters worse, Ms. Bitterman had fired him because she hated his jokes and then his trusted old car broke down on him. He didn't have the money to afford fixing it, and was desperate to get home to be there to support his mother.

"_She would most certainly not approve of what you are about to do…_" He was thinking as he stared at the closed metal door, hanging his head in shame as it crossed his mind. Trying to justify it better to himself and satisfy his angry conscience at the same time. "_But…but I am going to be paying them back, with interest, when I have the money to do so. Doesn't that kind of make it a little alright?_"

Before he had the chance to mull over the idea, or make himself feel guilty enough to overpower the worry he was feeling over his mother, the backdoor of the club suddenly burst open.

"Uh, uh, could be talk about this?" Asked the frog who was about to be thrown out the door. "Yeahaaahhahhhaaa-Omph!"

Fozzie winced when he saw the poor guy crash into a trash can; nearly backing out of his plans for pick-pocketing until thoughts of his mother came floating back into his head. Another crash and an oddly dressed human joined the amphibian in the dirty snow; his hat was mercilessly thrown out after him. The bear began to approach the two, overhearing the man's plans to lick his hand in an attempt to get back into the club.

Well, since they apparently weren't totally honest people themselves; after all…

"You guys okay?"

The frog looked up with an oddly relieved expression on his face as he accepted the furry hand, and was pulled up off the cold ground.

"There you go." The bear commented as he brushed off his victim, hoping that what he was really doing wasn't noticeable. After all, he had never done this before, and swore to himself that he would never do it again. If only his need for the money wasn't so urgent!

"Fozzie?"

His face was soon filled with confusion as he stopped brushing the frog off and looked him in the eyes. How had he known his name? They had never met before.

"You probably don't recognize me, do you?"

The bear shook his head. "No, but this is Christmas Eve, and it looks like you could use a hand." He felt like scum the moment the words passed his lips.

The frog smiled; there wasn't a single trace of doubt or suspicion on his face. "Your kindness means a lot to me right now."

It was safe to say that now he was worse than scum.

"Yeah, well, always help a stranger!" Fozzie stammered nervously as he backed away, the frog's wallet was tucked away under his scarf as his guilt faded away temporarily in the adrenaline rush that replaced it. He hadn't been found out, he was about to get away with it! "_Mamma, I'm coming home!_"

A nervous laugh escaped him as he backed away, and then made a mad dash out the alley. Running away as fast as he could, until he was on the other side of town…it was only then that he stopped, and pulled out his prize. A small, battered looking wallet. Probably one the frog had owned for years.

The bear stood alone on the sidewalk at the bus-stop, breathing heavily from all the running he had just done. Staring at the wallet until he caught his breath again; and hesitantly reaching forward to pull it open. Quickly realizing that he had forgotten to ask the frog's name before he lifted the wallet off of him, and hoping that there was an address written inside of it so he could pay him back someday.

After hesitating a moment, Fozzie finally opened it up. Only to find that it was empty after all. And yet, oddly enough, the bear was honestly relieved to find that there was no money. It served him right! "I'd better go back there and return it to him before he notices it's gone…"

The ID said the frog's name was Kermit, although the address listed threw the bear for a loop. If it was the right place he was thinking of, then that old house had been torn down a couple of years ago. Why would that be the frog's listed address?

Upon closer inspection, Fozzie noticed something else. A little bit of white was poking out behind the ID, and the bear couldn't suppress his curiosity. Instead he slowly pulled at the white corner, until he had taken the item out, in order to get a better look…only to drop both it and the wallet in shock by what he saw.

It was a picture of him, standing with a friendly arm clasped around the shoulder of the very same frog he had just robbed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are, the Chapters 3 and 4 (the final chapter)! I'd like to say thank you to those who gave reviews, they were great and I'm thankful for them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Miss Piggy had no idea who the frog standing outside her apartment door was, and she didn't care. The amphibian claimed he was someone she used to know, which she knew wasn't true, but she was willing to fly with that if he was willing to come inside. He was the man of her dreams, and she was grateful for the face mask she was wearing for hiding her deep blush…until it dawned on her how hideous she must look with the green goop on.

"Um….wait right there!"

Without waiting for his reply, and praying in the back of her mind that he wouldn't leave, she closed the door and made quick work with straightening herself and her apartment up. Trying to make it look presentable, cringing at the dirty dishes piled up in the sink. Maybe he wouldn't notice them?

With lightening fast speed, Piggy was back at the door undoing every single lock and bolt until she was once again face to face with the handsome frog. She was positively ecstatic at the sight of him, and worried whether or not she looked ravishing enough to be in his presence.

"_I must have been a __**very**__ good girl this year…_" She mused as she welcomed him into her home, squealing with glee when he handed her a box of chocolates. "Oooohhhh!"

"Piggy, uh, Merry Christmas." The gorgeous frog said to her as he looked around her home, seemingly stunned. What did he say his name was again, Korwin? "I can see you really like cats…"

She turned back to him, a little embarrassed with the way she had just reacted to the candy, and gave him a warm smile. "Doesn't everyone?"

He stared back at her with a surreal look on his face, like he was overwhelmed, before taking another quick glance around her home. Maybe she'd get lucky, and would have to perform mouth-to-mouth on him if he fainted! She nearly swooned at the thought of what it must be like to kiss him, and quickly had to regain her composure.

"Make yourself comfortable." Miss. Piggy offered quickly, shooing away her inappropriate thoughts while gesturing him towards her couch. "Have a seat…somewhere."

"Oh, thank you." The frog…Kermit, said kindly as he made a spot for himself amongst the clutter on the sofa. "You, uh, you look…good. So, uh, what are you up to?"

The pig, despite doing her best to make herself more presentable, thought she looked horrible. She sighed and turned away from him, until she heard him ask what she had been doing with her life. Perking up again as she thought back on her dreams of the past…and how she had tried to make it work out. While she wasn't really living her dreams yet, she wanted to dazzle him regardless. "Well, actually, I do quite a lot of acting."

"Really?" He seemed pleased to hear this, sitting up eagerly as soon as she mentioned it.

"Mm-hmm." Her grin widened, she was thrilled that this seemed to impress him. "Of course, I do most of it from here now…"

It wasn't quite what she had envisioned herself doing when she left her hometown after winning those beauty pageants; slaving away as a waitress for long hours while doing her telephone gig at night. But even now, years later, she was still hopeful of breaking out and becoming a big star. Recalling, sadly, how enthusiastic she used to be in her glory days as a beauty queen. She _was_ a star back then, in her hometown and the ones surrounding it, and there was a part of her that wished she had pursued that lifestyle instead.

But being a beauty queen wasn't what she had truly dreamed of doing…and if she had to work a little harder to get closer to her true goal, then it was worth it.

Suddenly the telephone rang, startling both of them. She knew what the call was for, and she did not want to show her dream man what she _really_ did when she said she was an actress. Maybe if she just ignored it, then the phone would stop ringing and she could continue to woo her guest in peace.

Another ring cut through the awkward silence.

"Your, uh…your phone." The frog said politely, silently telling her it was okay with him if she wanted to answer it. Which was just the problem…she didn't!

After a couple more irritating rings, she gave a groan of defeat. "Alright already…" Piggy gave her guest another dazzling smile, as her face grew red with shame. "Excuse me."

"Uh, sure."

With another growl of annoyance, the woman made her way to the phone. Quickly grabbing her wig, despite the fact that the caller wouldn't be able to see it, and reluctantly putting it on her head. She answered the phone in an enthusiastic Jamaican voice, and quickly explained to the caller her Term of Service. When she had dreamed of being an actress, this was the last thing she had ever envisioned she would be doing…

"Piggy, what _are_ you doing?" Kermit asked her with a look of disbelief sketched onto his face. "You're not Jamaican."

"Yeah, well I'm not psychic either." She snapped back at him over her shoulder, quickly bringing her attention back to her customer. "Now, as I was sayin'--" A loud click could be heard on the other end of the line, followed shortly by the dial-tone. "Hello? Hello? Aw, great…you just lost me a gig."

It was amusing to her how she felt a mixture of both anger and relief that she wasn't able to complete her act, she wasn't really as upset as she let on. If only the frog would just drop it and start saying some sweet nothings into her ear. Kiss her, perhaps. Distract her from her wishes and dreams that were ever so slowly sailing out of reach with each passing day.

She didn't want to think about her side job, about the lies she told her family and old friends in regards to her acting career. All she wanted was to enjoy spending the evening at home, on Christmas Eve, and bake the pies she was going to be bringing with her to her parent's house the next day.

"Oh, no. You're not a cop, are you?" She asked, worried when he made his remark about her phone gig. "Because if you are, you have to tell me."

"No, no, no. I'm just a friend." Kermit quickly replied; there was no hint of insincerity in his voice. Just warmth; and, surprisingly…love. "Look, what do you say you and I go out for a nice Christmas dinner, huh?"

Piggy was taken aback. Who was this frog, and why was he being so kind to her? She didn't deserve that, not after he saw that she was a fraud. Besides, she didn't even know him! The various cats around the apartment were suddenly her priority as she made her way to the tree. "But, but, but what about my _babies_? I mean, I still have to wrap Mr. Meow Meow's present."

She could feel tears begin to well up, and was grateful that she wasn't facing the handsome frog. "Besides…I look terrible…"

Words couldn't begin to express her surprise when he took a hold of her shoulder and told her that she was beautiful. That she was wonderful and talented, the words she had always wanted to hear ever since she gathered up her courage and left home all those years ago. His confidence encouraged her to stand taller, and the undisclosed love in his voice made her feel weak in the knees.

Continuing to remind her of the dreams, the silly dreams, that she had once fully believed in…

"I think you should leave now." She didn't want to keep thinking about her girlish hopes and fantasies anymore, up until tonight she had managed to let go of them as painlessly as possible. And now; in the presence of this kind and handsome stranger, it was all flooding back to her in a dizzying way. It was upsetting her, and that was the last thing she wanted to feel like on Christmas Eve. "Busy day tomorrow, lots to do. Clean. Decorate. Bake the Christmas cry..."

He seemed startled by her insistence for him to go, and then looked sad and guilty when a hint of her newfound sadness slipped out. There was pity in his eyes…and she wouldn't stand for that!

"Pie." Piggy corrected herself while looking back at him, getting angry by the concern in his face. "What? I'm not pathetic!"

Kermit continued to stare, shaking his head. "No…"

"I still have my phone acting!" She retorted, quickly advancing on him and steering him towards the door. He wasn't welcome in her home anymore, she couldn't bear it. "It's just that kitties and I want you to leave now. Leave, did you hear me? Scram! Vamoose!"

"But, Piggy." The frog tried to reason with her, seeming a little desperate himself.

She was on the verge of crying, and refused to allow him to be a witness when she couldn't hold back any longer. "I said, OUT!"

The pig's temper got the better of her, and she karate-chopped him through her apartment door. Retrieving the box of candy she had tossed out after him, before slamming her door shut and giving in to the tears. How dare he, a total stranger, come into her home and churn up her old hopes and dreams…remind her of the things she feared she'd never have the chance of doing now. The things she lied to her family about.

After a moment, Piggy composed herself and made her way back to the sink. Putting all her sadness and frustrations into her cleaning until her mood brightened considerably, and then soothingly preparing the pies she had promised her mother she'd bring. Making sure she made her father's favorite. Happy to be distracted…

The phone rang, making her take a break to pick it up. She quickly grinned when she identified the caller, grateful to hear the sound of her friend's voice. "Why Jenny, Dear, how good of you to call! Are you still going to stop by tomorrow to check in on my kitties? Do come over tomorrow evening when I get back, we could have a glass of sparkling cider and chat!"

Despite never really getting to live the life she dreamed of, and working a hard job, Piggy was comfortable with the life she did lead…when she didn't include in phone job, and didn't think about the acting career she wished she had…She had a wonderful and supporting family, and had a great friend in Jenny. She was grateful for the life she had, even though she wished for so much more, and soon forgot about the stranger that had visited her mere moments earlier.

* * *

Daniel heard Kermit's frantic calls for him, but made no move to reveal himself to his amphibian friend. Instead, he remained hidden in the shadows outside of Piggy's apartment building and watched as the frog began to panic. Determined to seek him out, desperate to leave this upsetting alternate reality behind.

"Daniel? Daniel, where are you?"

The human remained where he was; it wasn't the right time to rejoin the troubled frog. There was one last thing Kermit needed to see, something he needed to do, before the accountant could take him back home. He only hoped, for the alien's sake, that Kermit got back to the mall in time…

* * *

For nearly his whole life, Gonzo had been alone.

When he was a baby he had been found abandoned in front of a church, having no known family, and was delivered to the closest orphanage. There, he had grown up with no one coming to claim him, and no one wanting to adopt him into their homes. He was alone, and had no understanding of who or what he truly was.

He was simply a whatever, a very lonely and unwanted whatever.

Gonzo spent much of his time pondering over his existence. Wondering what he really was, and why no one had come to claim him. He often found himself starring longingly at the stars; but never realized their true significance. He was never given the opportunity to learn the truth about himself in this reality. And soon grew to accept that he was simply a one-of-a-kind freak, no more no less.

When he turned 18 years old he was kicked out of the orphanage to make a place for himself out in the world. Taking whatever odd jobs he could get…whenever anyone gave him a chance that is. Some people were hard to convince that he was trustworthy, thanks to the unfortunate existence of prejudice in the world. For a few years he was lucky enough to have a steady job as a plumber. That is, until a fanatical religious group ran him out of one town when they claimed he was some sort of demon that would poison the minds of the local children and bring bad luck to their community.

The truth was; it was just an excuse to get rid of him. They didn't like people or creatures that were different from them. He was an outcast, and would remain so his whole life. With no one there to understand him or be there for him in support, no real friends who would stick by his side.

When he reached his mid-twenties, desperate to find his place in the world, he took up the dangerous pastime of being a daredevil. He loved the thrill of it, the danger of it, the cheers he earned from the crowds that would form at his events. It was then that he realized he loved to perform, and was finally beginning to make enough money to start supporting himself.

However, like his time as a plumber, it didn't seem to last. And so; for the last five to six years he struggled to stay alive, to keep going, and with each passing day…it was getting harder.

This year, it felt like he had hit rock bottom.

No one would hire him, and he was earning less and less money with his music and oddball acts. He was a homeless _thing_ on the streets with no home, no food, and a steady downfall in his desire to live anymore. Wondering to himself bitterly, after he had lost the only potential customer he had had all week, why he even bothered anymore.

It wasn't like anyone cared about what happened to him, and at the rate he was going he was sure to starve or freeze to death soon if he didn't make any money.

"What's the point…?" Gonzo whispered to himself as he sat on the bench inside the mall, which was due to close in another 15 minutes, never before had he felt so depressed…so small and worthless. Soon he would have to venture out, starving once more, into the bitterly cold winter air outside. One of these nights, he was sure he was going to freeze to death. "Why not tonight…"

The disturbingly depressing thought lingered in his mind as he unconsciously allowed his fingers to strum a sad melody on his worn out 2nd hand guitar, unaware that he was being watched as he started vocalizing his misery into a song.

"I feel so small and useless. Ambiguous and clueless…I just can't seem to get anything right. I feel…so invisible tonight."

The stranger watching him, still unnoticed by the depressed creature, approached cautiously. They allowed the words to sink in as they got closer, and could see the misery on the whatever's face as well as hear it crack emotionally in his melancholy voice.

"All the plastic Santa's, doing hula dances; remind me that I don't belong." Gonzo continued quietly, the sad lyrics pouring out uncontrollably from his troubled soul. "All the fake snow falling, and my friends not calling, leaves me nothing but this song. On the most miserable Christmas of my life…the most miserable, horrible, obnoxious, intolerable Christmas…"

"Hey."

The unique creature turned at the sound of the voice, surprised to see that its owner was the same frog that scared off the customer he had earlier. Any anger he had over that interference had long ago faded away, and he simply stared at the amphibian while politely waiting for him to speak. Wondering why he was even there, or why he was even bothering to show any concern on the whatever's behalf.

"Don't give up." The frog said in a supportive tone, smiling reassuringly at him. "You just haven't found the right audience."

The words didn't have the effect they were supposed to have, because the creature simply sighed in defeat and turned his attention back to the worn out instrument in his tired hands. After a moment, he began to softly resume the melody he had been playing before. "I'm _so_ tired of scrounging…I've had my chance."

That answer, one of complete and utter defeat, was not one that the amphibian would accept. And he quickly came around the bench to sit by Gonzo's side, trying to reach out to him and pull him away from the black hole he was falling into.

Kermit had felt a very small glimmer of what his friend was feeling right now, and was afraid that the alien would take his misery one step further than the frog ever even considered in his own case of frustration. He himself had been dazed, and incredibly upset…but not once did the thought of suicide cross his mind! He had never been that upset, and had never understood how anyone could reach a point in their lives where they would want to throw it all away like that. Until now…

The Gonzo of this reality seemed like an empty shell of the one he knew and loved back home; and the look of utter defeat in the alien's eyes deeply disturbed Kermit. Suicide was very much the determined thought process in this Gonzo's mind, and that frightened the frog. He wasn't going to stand there and watch his friend fade away, he was going to do everything in his power to drive such destructive thoughts from the alien's mind.

He wasn't leaving until he could fix this, he couldn't!

"If only I could go back, and take another crack at all the things I've left undone. I'd do them right!" The frog glanced over at the alien with a supportive and comforting smile, already able to tell that his words were reaching out to the depressed creature. "If I had my friends and family here tonight, I'd have the most wonderful Christmas of my life!"

Kermit stared right at Gonzo, taking a gentle grip of his shoulder as he sang. "Everyone matters, everyone matters…even the smallest of the smallest, can make the biggest dreams come true. Everyone matters, for worse or for better…"

The misery that the creature had been feeling just moments before, seemed to gradually lift off his shoulders as he listened to the strange frog's words. The comfort and support he felt radiate off the amphibian was overwhelming, and he soon joined him in song. "Everyone matters…"

"We can change the world around us…" They sang together. "With everything we do…"

Kermit looked back at the alien, relieved to see the suicidal look in his eyes disappear for good. "Even you…"

Gonzo grinned, tearfully. "Even me…"

The frog pointed at the whatever, and then at himself. His supportive smile never faltering as the music from the guitar slowed down at the climax of the song. "You and me…"

The two stared at each other silently for a moment, one with a look of emotional gratitude on his face while the other's was full of relief and understanding.

After a moment of trying to compose himself, Gonzo set down his guitar and unloaded his life story upon the frog. Letting all his built up misery and frustrations spill out, while the quiet frog lent him his ears and offered kind advice. It wasn't until the lights on the giant Christmas tree began to turn off, that they realized it was time to leave.

"Thanks pal." The alien said with honest gratitude as he lugged his backpack, with his sleeping bag and a worn copy of the E.T. novelization within it, over his shoulder. "What was your name?"

"Uh, Kermit." The frog replied; his face held a somewhat mystified look as all the events of this alternate reality came flooding back to him. How different and, at varying levels, how unhappy his friends were in this universe. How his involvement in their lives had really affected them all…

"Kermit." Gonzo repeated, smiling. "Well, have a great Christmas Kermit."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you around the mall sometime…"And with that, the alien walked off with a far happier bounce to his step than he had that morning. Leaving the frog alone…until he was joined by his friend, the guardian angel who had brought him there, and they prepared to return to Kermit's reality.


	4. Chapter 4

After spending a good hour at the bus station pacing back and forth in an internal debate, Fozzie finally made up his mind to seek out the strange frog who had kept a picture of the two of them in his wallet. He needed to return the stolen item to this…Kermit, and hopefully get some answers about the mystery surrounding him.

"Kermittt!!" The bear yelled as he dashed back into the alley where he had last seen him, having an odd sense of déjà vu as he hollered the frog's name. Disappointed when he saw the area behind the club was empty, and realized that it had been silly to expect the odd duo to still be there after all that time. "Oh, what am I going to do?"

He looked down at his feet in defeat, and then brightened up when he noticed the footprints imprinted beneath him. Thank goodness no fresh snow had fallen and covered them up; maybe he'd be able to catch up with the frog after all!

Fozzie kept his eyes glued to the ground, following the tracks so intensely that he failed to pay attention to his surroundings. Walking right into…

"Oomph!"

"Whoooaaa!"

"Watch where you're walking, buddy!" Someone yelled; it was a dangerous growl from an otherwise sweet sounding voice.

The bear shook his head and looked up at the person he ran into, startled to see a female pig towering over him. "Um, uh, oh dear…"

Piggy rolled her eyes at the bumbling comedian, and then gave an annoyed sigh before reaching out a hand to help him up. "Come on Yogi…"

"Aaah, why thank youuu!" Fozzie replied enthusiastically, happily taking her hand and hauling himself back up onto his feet. He brushed himself off thoroughly before returning his attention back to her, watching as she resumed her duties of taking out the trash for pick-up in a few hours. "Hey, uh, you wouldn't have happened to see a frog around here recently? Goes by the name of Kermit?"

Miss Piggy froze on the spot, then dropped the trash can and glared once more at the bear. "You know that guy?"

"Not really, no." He confessed as he pulled out the wallet. "He lost this, and I'm just trying to return it to him. Kind of had a couple of questions for him too, actually…"

"You and me both…" The pig grumbled, noticing a photograph in the snow between the two of them. "Hey, hey what's this?"

Fozzie watched her pick it up, and joined her as she stared at the image dumbfounded. "Hey…you're in the picture too! You wouldn't happen to know the bear in that picture, would you? He looks just like me; I'm trying to figure out if he's some distant relative who I've never met or something."

"I don't know who that is!" Piggy said in a trembling voice, staring at her own image standing next to the handsome frog she had met earlier that evening. "Why am I in this picture? I just met Kermit tonight…"

"Wow, you too? That's really weird." The bear commented, glancing at her in surprise before looking back at the three of them, and the others, in the picture. There was a smaller frog in Kermit's arms while a teenager with glasses, a rock band, two scientists, an attractive singer, and some rats all stood smiling behind them and their unknown fourth companion who was standing happily at the bear's side.

Fozzie had no idea what species the fourth person was, but did think he looked vaguely familiar. So did everyone else in the picture for that matter, he was sure he had seen them all passing by in the city at some point over the years. "This…is really weird."

"You're telling me." Piggy replied flatly, transfixed on herself and Kermit in the picture. He had made a point of saying he knew her…so why didn't she know him, and why was she in a picture with him and a bunch of people she'd never met? "Is there an address in his wallet?"

"Yeah…but that doesn't make any sense either!" The comedian replied, pulling it open to show the woman. "See what's listed? That old place was torn down years ago, and nothing new has been built on it yet."

"That's…very odd…"

Fozzie nodded his head in agreement. "Tell me about it! I was hoping he was here or you had a clue of where he went to next, I wanted to ask him about all this."

"I've got no idea." Piggy replied, crossing her arms. "But I want answers too, why don't we look for him together?"

They both looked down at the snow again, seeing where the tracks lead next. Then, without hesitation, they followed the flipper-print path. Groaning in defeat when they reached the mall where the tracks ended.

"If he went in there, we may never be able to find him!" Fozzie moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"It's closing up now, you dope! He probably went out one of the other exits." Miss Piggy said in a matter-of-fact tone, shaking her head at her companion's antics. "Come on; let's go to the next exit. For all we know, he might be leaving as we speak!"

Just as they were about to march off to the next mall exit, the doors opened up, and a strange creature walked out. He had a very relieved and relaxed look on his face; unusual, especially considering it was obvious by his torn and tattered clothes and his frightfully skinny body that he was homeless. His cheerful mood couldn't find the fact that he was tired and starving.

Both Fozzie and Piggy did a double-take at the sight of him. He was the same...thing that was in the photograph next to them and Kermit!

The bear managed to snap out of his surprise first, and stepped forward towards the whatever. "Um, excuse me."

Gonzo stopped his cheerful humming, and turned his attention to the pig and bear that had approached him. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen this frog?" Miss Piggy asked as she snatched the photograph from her partner's hand, and shoved it into the creature's face.

"Oh, hey yeah…that's Kermit!"

"You know him?" Fozzie asked, staring at the weirdo hopefully.

"Well…kind of, but not really. We just met tonight, to be honest." The blue thing admit; his tone held a fondness to it when he spoke of the stranger who, in a way, had saved his life just moments before. "He's a great guy…he's still in the mall if you're trying to catch him."

"Oh, oh, Kermie!" Miss Piggy squealed as she roughly pushed past Gonzo, barreling through the double doors with the bear and the thing in hot pursuit. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head at what she saw next, and the gasp of shock from Fozzie as he stood behind her let her know she hadn't imagined it.

One second, Kermit was standing next to a man who was dressed like he came from Hello Dolly…and then, the next thing they knew, the two of them disappeared into thin air.

"Cool!" Gonzo exclaimed with excitement, his eyes widening with wonder while the other two came to terms with what they had just seen. "He's from a different dimension or something, that's neat!"

Piggy exchanged a look with the bear as he moved closer, both unsure of what to think of the weirdo's remark. Then deciding that his suggestion might not be too much of a stretch after all; considering the circumstances. "This has been a long night…"

Fozzie simply nodded his head, looking back at the homeless stranger before glancing back at the photograph in his hand. Could it be that the three of them, along with the other strangers in the picture and Kermit, were all friends? His thoughts were broken when his Trackfone rang. He was quick to answer it as Piggy took the picture from his paw. "Hello?"

While the lady pig stared lovingly at the image of herself with the mysterious frog, the bear's face morphed from one of confusion to a thrilled expression. "Ma? You're okay?! Aw, that's great. I am so glad that it was a false alarm and nothing serious after all! Are you still planning on coming up, because the car is broken and I don't have any spare money to take a trip up there myself…"

Gonzo observed the two, both lost in their own little worlds, and smiled contently before putting on his backpack once more. After a moment, watching as the bear got off his phone excitedly; he turned and slowly began to walk away. Weak…but determined to make it through another day and find a way to live his dreams like Kermit said he could.

"Is your mother alright?" Piggy asked, honestly curious to know.

"Aw yeah, she's swell! This is so great; I can't even begin to describe how happy I am!" The comedian declared, grinning happily at her. It took him a moment to notice that something was missing, and he looked down the street to see the homeless being walking away. "Hey!"

Gonzo turned, surprised, and looked back at the bear. "Um…yeah?"

"Do you have someplace to stay?" Fozzie asked him with concern, looking over the creature's exhausted face and starved looking figure. "I've got plenty of room at my place; you're welcome to stay there with me, I don't mind!"

"Not until after you boys come back to my apartment and have some milk and cookies…" Miss Piggy insisted, surprising both of them. "After all, it's not everyday you make two new friends. And tonight _is_ Christmas Eve!"

It was Gonzo's turn to be dumbfounded, and he couldn't help the tears that began to brim his eyes at the acts of kindness that the three strangers he had met this evening had showed him. For the first time in years he had a place to stay, something to eat…friends. "Yeah…sure, I'd love to."

The trio slowly walked away in the light coating of snow that covered the city sidewalks, making their way back to Miss Piggy's apartment. Each of them thinking fondly of the strange frog that had suddenly appeared and disappeared from their lives…

Meanwhile, in a different reality, Kermit the frog gleefully burst through the doors of the Muppet Theater and gave a warm and exceptionally thrilled welcome to all his friends and loved ones awaiting him inside. Fully understanding how different the world could have been without him and that everyone truly matters!

**The End**


End file.
